The Fox and the Female Wolverine
by Freedom Guard
Summary: Just a one shot idea I made in my free time...but can become a full short story if wanted.


The Fox and the Lady Wolverine

Disclaimer: I do not own Jump or Marvel so quit riding me about it...

...

Greetings to all, this is merely a test idea that I had cooked up on my free time and to get the cobwebs out of my head since I have a LOT on my plate right now both here on the site and real life. I recently got this idea in my coconut and figured that the best way to deal with it was to get it out into the open and let it stay there. Now this will right now be a one shot idea BUT it can be made into a short story of a few chapters if I get enough people to convince me to try it for real. Readers who can offer helpful advice and critiques are more than welcome to look this over though I will be delayed to answer due to the impending festival here in my hometown and the fact I've got issues like my health taking a beating and my mom recently in hospital for a head injury.

Flamers on the other hand can go and bother someone else though since I'll delete said comments if it's only nothing more than hate mail and troll material again. Honestly...if you think you can do better than please make the story yourself.

Anyway, this is using the Naruto Alpha story as a spring board though the only change I did make is to regress Naruto's age to being back to when he went to war with Akatsuki and eventually with Madara and Obito in Naruto Alpha so he's around the same teenager age level as Laura is when she escapes the Facility. Now I am no expert on how to tell a person's age by looks alone but from what I saw, Laura Kinney is around sixteen or seventeen, a bit older than Naruto but not that old or that young. So don't expect the DOM thing going on here between these two okay? Now granted Naruto/Laura Kinney-X-23 pairings have been done before but I will take a shot at it.

And no...unlike my other Naruto stories this is strictly a single pairing story so NO HAREMS. Like I said in ZoidDread, even I get tired of that genre every now and then. This takes place during Laura's escape from the Facility...something fans of our lead heroine are VERY familiar with...though with obvious modifications.

...

"Damn it...I thought being dead meant you felt nothing, why the hell to do I feel like I got dragged into a drinking session with Tsunade-oba-san along with a sparring session with both B, Bushy Brows, and Gai-sensei?! And where in the name of the Kami am I?"

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his head and walked through the corridor that reminded him of the corridor of some massive facility that could be a hospital or something else entirely. Even if he was still in pain he recovered enough to walk and he could feel his body healing though he knew that he had lost a hefty portion of his chakra when Kurama and the other Tailed Beasts saved him, no doubt from that clash of his Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori. He was not that tired out yet but he was aching badly.

"Holy hell..."

The former Hokage saw what amounted to a slaughter as bodies were everywhere along with blood, limbs, and whatnot, the stench was not too bad, and compared to the carnage Madara and Obito unleashed back in the Fourth Shinobi War, it was not as bad. That hardly meant that he liked it though. He then looked at the clothing of the slain people, some resembled the garb of scientists and doctors that he met back home and in other villages, but the others looked more like soldiers since they wore clothing that would be used by military as well as some form of armor and other weapons that he had no idea about, one was odd indeed and he wondered what it was since it resembled those tube like things the guards had in the Blood Prison. (Assault Rifle)

"What is this?"

Naruto dropped the weapon however when he heard screaming in another corridor and despite his confusion on what was going on, began to run in that direction of the screams. He soon saw a lot more carnage as well as holes and cuts from what appeared to be the work of a VERY sharp weapon, possibly like Kiba but he doubted that since he knew that the swords were not with him and the cuts did not have the scorch marks that Kiba sometimes left. Soon Kurama spoke to him.

((Looks like you're alive Naruto.))

(Good to know you're alive Kurama, any idea where the hell are we?)

((Not a clue, but obviously we stumbled on something really bad, you have low chakra right now though you can use your Senjutsu as far as I can sense it. But on my end of the whole chakra spectrum you can only use your basic Chakra shroud right now Naruto since I need time to recover my chakra. But from what I can see right now, whatever or whoever did all this is very dangerous.))

(Right.)

Naruto soon felt the chakra shroud come online and he felt the myriad of emotions that seeped in this place. Fear, pain, anger, grief, hope, and death...one hell of a mix but he continued to try and find out what was going on as he picked up speed. He soon came above a catwalk and spotted one hell of a mess in the place. Bodies everywhere and soon he saw a woman about to be attacked by another woman who appeared to have...claws on her hands?

Naruto wasted no time and quickly moved in before things went south.

Sarah Kinney saw the sight of X-23 coming in to kill her, her eyes red, making her realize that the trigger scent must be on her...looks like Rice had made one final move. To have X...no, Laura kill her by trigger scent and Laura would not know it until it wore off. Not that she did not deserve it, since no matter how she tried to rationalize the things that she had done to Laura ever since she was born, she was just as guilty as him, and everyone else in this place for making Laura like this. If she was to die, at least she should make sure that Laura got the letter and she gave her the name. As she came closer she mentally prepared for the strike to connect.

Only to hear...

"RASENGAN!"

In that exact moment saw Laura suddenly being hit by...a sphere of pure blue glowing energy in the stomach and sent flying to the side away from her. She looked to see a tall figure covered in...orange fire with strange markings all over him and red eyes. She was shocked by this as the only way that was possible was if he was a mutant. But that could not be true...Laura was the only successful result of the Facility, there were no other mutants except her. The figure stopped before her as Laura smashed hard on the wall as the figure turned and spoke to her in Japanese.

"Are you okay?!"

Sarah tried to figure out how to respond only for the fiery youth to turn and begin to engage Laura in a brawl as she came back with a roar to kill him. The young mutant despite his fiery look appeared to be the same age as Laura or maybe a year older than her but apparently was very well trained as despite Laura's best efforts she had to work on overtime to try and get him. The youth managed to land some blows but Laura's healing factor prevented her from suffering too many injuries though it was clear the 'Rasengan' or whatever it was had forced her to expend more mental strength to heal. She then moved to wash off the trigger scent so Laura could come to her senses, whoever this mutant youth was, he had saved her...and possibly Laura as well.

(Damn...whoever she is, she can take a hit! She's recovering the same way those in the Edo Tensei could heal.)

((True...though obviously she is not dead, and it seems that she is fighting in a berserker frenzy, not of her own will.))

Naruto dodged several more attacks and then landed one of his own and tossing Laura aside, though she recovered with a flip and came back at him. One thing was for sure, she was very well trained and with him still healing this was not a good place to be.

(If she is being controlled, how do we break it?)

((Hmm...you'll need to connect your chakra to her and we can calm her down using our combined chakra with Senjutsu to reach into her mind and somehow calm her. That's the only way that we can bypass whatever it is that has hijacked her mind Naruto...only problem is that you'll have to do it the same way you used to track down Pein.))

Naruto groaned as he recalled that and spoke once more.

(Will that work?)

((Only viable option right now, whatever controls her is damn strong and she's apparently been conditioned to not fight it.))

Naruto decided to go ahead and let the black haired teen strike as he lowered his defense to allow her to stab him but he angled it to avoid any vital organs and when she got him, he quickly restrained her with his arms and the chakra arms to hold her. He then used his chakra, Kurama's and Nature chakra to reach into the woman's mind and calm her down. The pain from the wound was bad but he countered it as best he could until he began to feel the effects of the chakra transfer, though apparently the claws despite being metal seemed to work like chakra rods and he soon saw images...the girl's memories.

...

Sarah watched as Laura's eyes, once red with the effects of the Trigger scent returned to normal and the orange fire that somehow enveloped her when the strange, possibly mutant, youth allowed her to stab him with her claws. Whatever that fiery energy was it somehow stopped Laura from striking the young man once more with her other claws in a fatal move to the heart or by decapitation.

Laura's gaze looked to see the stranger before her and then Sarah and she tried to remove her hand from his grip. He however released her and soon she felt her body go limp and she fell down unconscious but alive. As her eyes closed she saw the fiery energy the boy emitted fade away and he revealed himself to her to be wearing some form of red and black overcoat, black and orange clothing a vest of sorts, a pouch behind him, and she had no doubt he had other weapons. She saw his face and saw two sets of whisker marks on his face and his eyes, no longer red with slits and a bar between them to form a cross, blue looking at her as she fell to unconsciousness.

Sarah was shocked by this as the youth soon turned to her and spoke sternly still in Japanese.

"I saw...what was done to her...what YOU did."

Sarah was wide eyed and wondered briefly if he was a telepath...no, while mutants did have secondary mutations every now and then...nothing matched up to this youth. But she placed that aside and spoke once more in the same language, thankful that she had a grasp of the language though the boy's accent was different that most native speakers.

"I...I can explain, what happened to her...but not here."

The blonde however was not buying it and spoke once more.

"Why the hell not?! You and everyone in this facility USED her as a damned killing machine all her life! And you're even worse than they were, she might not have an ACTUAL father but you were her MOTHER for Kami's sake!"

"I KNOW THAT! I know...I am as guilty as anyone here...and I accept that. But I want to help change that and staying here is not going to help. Please...I am grateful you did this but we have to go now! No doubt the rest of the Facility will send it's agents here if they learned of...Laura's escape."

The youth cocked his head to the side and spoke.

"Who is Laura?"

Sarah pointed to the young woman who was her daughter and Naruto looked at her and glared back at Sarah though she noted his eyes now had orange eye shadow and his...eyes became amphibian like?! That was even more confusing...how than this person have so many powers? Could she be wrong? Was there another project the Facility was running without her knowledge? The youth stared at her intently and then back to Laura and finally the eye shadow faded and his eyes went back to normal as he then gently lifted Laura and spoke.

"Fine...I'll help you since I can tell you obviously do care about this...Laura as your child. But once we're out of here you have a LOT of explaining to do."

Sarah nodded but then saw the wound where Laura had stabbed him and wondered if he was all right, the youth saw the direction of her stare and replied in Japanese once more.

"Nothing vital was hit...though she came damn close with those claws of hers. It'll heal in a day or two so come on, how the hell do we get out of here?"

...

Later...

It had taken some time but the youth was able to get Laura to a car that she owned and had recently managed to remove the GPS system to delay the Facility's attempt to locate her. He placed Laura in the back but was not sure what to think of her car. That sent more questions in her head since he acted as if he had seen a car before but eventually he joined them and to her surprise took out a scroll from his pouch, unrolled it and then bit his own thumb to let blood come out and then quick puff of smoke and out came a blanket...a blanket out of thin air!

She was no physics expert to be sure, but even she knew that what the youth did was definitely not normal.

(How many powers does he actually have? Can he be really a mutant?)

She stopped however as the blanket was now given to Laura who unconsciously held it and slept and soon the blonde turned to face her and spoke.

"Now...start telling me everything."

...

It had taken at least several hours to explain everything to the young man who now gave his name as Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze, Naruto was silent throughout everything she said as she drove them out on the road. Sarah decided to continue driving even if she was tired since considering the fact that naruto did indeed have no idea how to drive a car, then it was dangerous for him to be behind the wheel by default. Though she did wonder why he asked her to give him two dozen manuals on how to operate cars next time so he could drive. She placed that aside and finally explained as much as she could and the project that created Laura and her part in it all, making sure to explain all the memories that he had apparently gained from Laura.

Through all this, Naruto's eyes hardened and widened as he digested everything and there were flashes of anger in his eyes and his expressions. Sarah even swore mentally to herself that Naruto growled like a wild beast on some of the things she told the Facility had Laura do. He would look at her intently and then to the sleeping Laura and she briefly wondered if he would change his mind and strike them down when they were not looking. But in the end when she was done, the youth seemed to calm down and then spoke to her.

"You know, the things...you and those...people did in that place Laura destroyed remind me of some of the sick bastards I dealt with in my day. Orochimaru and that nut Kabuto being the top of the list along with Obito and Madara."

"Who?"

Naruto shook his head at that.

"Nothing important for you to know right now...so what do you intend to do with Laura? I doubt this...Facility is going to let you two off the hook that easily."

"No...no they won't...and I have no doubt that if they had somehow recovered any records of the battle, they might come after you as well."

THAT did not sit well with Naruto as he replied.

"So they can control me like they did Laura here? Fat chance I'm going to let that happen without a fight. And no matter how I feel about this...about what you allowed them to do and what you did, I can't let any harm come to you."

"Why?"

"Why? Because despite everything you and those nuts have done, you're the only family she has...and at least I know now that you do care for Laura enough to willingly do what you did. I'm going to take a chance and help the both of you, help Laura make a life of her, and maybe you can try and atone for the life you placed Laura into and be a true mother to her. Both of you deserve that much at least."

Sarah looked at him briefly unsure how to take Naruto's offer of aid and spoke once more.

"Why are you eager to help me and Laura...you know what I did, what Laura does yet why do you help us?"

Naruto replied simply.

"Because it's what I feel is the right thing to do, and when I make a promise, I keep it."

Any other chance of conversation was cut short when Laura woke up and briefly confused on why she was in a car and covered by a blanket. The confusion did not last long however when she spotted Naruto and quickly moved the blanket away and revealed her claws, no doubt thinking Naruto a target in her state, Naruto saw that and quickly took out a strange but deadly looking knife like object and was ready to defend herself. Thankfully she defused the situation by speaking out."

"Laura, no! He helped us escape, he is a friend."

Laura saw Sarah and stoically looked back at Naruto and soon nodded as she placed back her claws, the cut opening now healing quickly as she soon asked Sarah if she can take the wheel to let the doctor rest. Sarah was grateful as she had been driving for hours. And as she did so, Naruto placed aside his kunai and then spoke silently to him.

(What in the name of the Kami did i just sign up for?)

...

There...this is it.

Remember, this is a one shot idea but can be made into a story if enough readers are interested.

See you all soon!


End file.
